User blog:AsunaYuuki246/Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream
Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream (MARs) Harune Aira: Aira is a junior high school girl who one day was accidentally scouted by a man named Jun to be a Prism Star. She was born on September 3, 1997. She is very clumsy and not very good at sports. Aira always tries to look at the bright side and is a huge fan of Mion. She is very naive but is so considerate of everyone. She has a younger brother who teases her and two little twin sisters who cheer her on. She may be absurdly clumsy but she is very good at coordinating clothes which she may have gotten from her former prism show stylist mother, Omi Harune. She was the first of our two heroines to perform a prism jump. She also really likes clothes and especially Shō's store called Prism Stone. Her father is very protective of her. She claims that she loves Shō's designs, not him. She had gone on a date with Shō to the fireworks festival. It is clear to Rizumu and Mion that she likes Shō, which isn't good from her father's point of view. She is excited when she travels to a new place and isn't afraid of dark places. Amamiya Rizumu: Rizumu is a student who goes to the same school as Aira. She was born on September 3, 1997, the same as Aira. She has horrible grades and even says that getting a 70 would be a miracle for her. But she is very good at dancing and attends a dance school for Prism Stars named "Pretty Top". She always tries to do her best and wants to become the Prism Queen to perform the "Aurora Rising" thinking that it will bring her mother back, the legendary prism queen Sonata Kanzaki who disappeared after performing the legendary jump. She sometimes tries so hard that she forgets what the prism show is really about. She has orange hair and light brown eyes which is noted by Aira's mother to look exactly like how Sonata looked like when she was younger. She seems to be knowledgeable about love from a certain book of hers. It is very obvious that Hibiki is the one she thinks about, since she has a crush on him. She can easily become jealous. She loves to eat basically anything and absolutely loves meat. She is interested in romance. Takamine Mion: Mion is a popular idol and model and is headstrong not an honest person, like Aira and Rizumu. Her father Pietro is an Italian-Japanese. She was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina on March 3, 1997. At an early age she had been with her parents and wandered the world, and is currently home to live alone away from home in Japan. She doesn't stop at saying her thoughts out loud and can be stubborn sometimes too. She tries to act like an adult most of the time. In the beginning she thought that the prism show was a waste of her time until she saw Aira and Rizumu perform in the Tiara Cup. She got her motivation back. She is actually very lonely without her parents but tries not to show it. She has, however, warmed up to Aira and Rizumu after losing the Summer Queen Cup. She seems to like and admire Jun even though he is 10 years older than her. She has become great friends with Aira and Rizumu. She is actually afraid of dark places and ghosts or monsters. She had thought that Wataru was unreliable and depended more on Jun until he proved to her that he would protect her(Looks like she is starting to see Wataru more as a man). AsunaYuuki246 (talk) 14:59, September 14, 2012 (UTC)AsunaYuuki246AsunaYuuki246 (talk) 14:59, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts